


Working Out

by daidydud



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas Academy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Yangst, but they're there for each other, they're both kinda sad, yang works out her feelings by punching but it doesn't really work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daidydud/pseuds/daidydud
Summary: Yang's not having a great time with her feelings, so she goes to one of the gyms at Atlas Academy to try and work them out.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> first ao3 story, forgive me if this is not formatted nicely and junk
> 
> also, thanks for reading! ^-^

The gym was eerily quiet, the only noise being the soft panting of Yang Xiao Long. She was on a bench, holding her water bottle tightly. After a moment of collecting herself, she wiped the sweat off of her brow with the back of her hand. Back to work. Hopefully, she’d be tired enough to fall back asleep.  


As she began to pummel the punching bag again, her brain was on autopilot. She told herself she’d focus on her workout and not what Blake had told her hours ago, but here she was, remembering what Blake had said. Yang didn’t even remember the exact words, just some offhand comment about how pretty Yang was. It lit her cheeks aflame just thinking about it and she grunted. So much for taking her mind off of it.  


She stopped her punching and decided that working out wasn’t going to slow her mind down, so the only thing she could do was talk it through with herself. Surely Blake didn’t mean it like that? Yang was just over thinking, right? She was sat on the bench again, holding her head in her hands.  


She really shouldn’t be so focused on this. Ever since they’d gotten to Atlas Academy, there’d been nothing but stress. With everything that was happening, she thought she’d be down here working out her feelings about the Ace-Ops. Maybe even the sudden revival of Penny. But here she was, her thoughts fixated on some dumb comment Blake made about her appearance.  


The door swung open to the gym and Yang was surprised to even see Winter in the gym. The military official walked in with as much poise as always, never slouching or relaxing her body. What was she in here for? Yang watched idly as the woman stretched, then walked to a control panel with seemingly hundreds of buttons. She pressed a few in quick succession, and three targets appeared. So that’s what that control panel did.  


Each dummy had the Atlas Academy emblem stitched onto it neatly. The brown, potato sack looking color was weird when mixed with the piercing blue of the emblem. Yang watched as Winter forcefully summoned a swarm of lancers, tearing the dummies to shreds. Winter sighed in relief, and turned around once the dummies were destroyed. She straightened out her uniform, and opened her eyes, only to meet the gaze of a confused Yang.  


“How long have you been here?” Winter asked, after a moment. Yang hesitated, wondering whether she should lie or not. She decided being honest was the way to go, since the older Schnee probably knew how to detect lies or something like that.  


“An hour or two. Not super sure, I haven’t been keeping track of the time.” Yang admitted, running an anxious hand through her golden hair. Winter frowned, and tsked.  


“You, too, have to follow the Atlas Academy curfew, Yang.” Winter scolded Yang. The blonde apologized, but the older Schnee dismissed it with the wave of a hand. “I don’t want your apologies. Don’t do it again.”  


“Got it.” Yang mumbled. She kept her head down, and collected her things. She slowly walked out. In the back of her head, she hoped Winter would ask her why she was in the gym anyways so the blonde could vent to someone who wasn’t apart of her team. But alas, Winter silently watched her leave.  


Yang slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, walking back to the dorm Team RWBY had been allowed to stay in. When she opened the door, she found everyone asleep in their beds. Ruby had her leg dangling from the bed, and Yang chuckled. Careful to not wake the young leader, Yang pushed her leg back onto the bed and covered the sleeping girl up. She released a breath as she stepped back and saw Ruby still sound asleep. Despite all they’d been through, she had a memory of tucking Ruby in when they were children. Before they knew about Salem and Oz and everything else. How childish they’d been to think they could save the world themselves.  


As she changed into pajamas, her mind wandered all over the place, from distant memories of Summer to more recent ones of Raven. How disappointed she’d been when she finally met her birth mother, only to find out that Raven didn’t really want anything to do with her. Why had she thought that Raven would care in the first place? Raven abandoned her, left her with her dad and disappeared. Raven left her...just like Blake.  


She was laying on her bed now, softly crying. She was careful to remain quiet, she didn’t want to wake the others up. Then, she’d have to explain that she was crying over something as stupid as Blake leaving her. It still stung, even though they’d reconnected and begun to heal. It still stung that Blake had seemingly forgotten about what Yang had told her about Raven, and made the decision to leave her anyway. Yang wasn’t even angry anymore, just hurt. Blake said she’d be there to talk about it with her, if Yang needed to, but...Blake had been through a lot too, killing her ex lover. It was best Yang didn’t burden her with her troubles.  


Yang froze when she heard one of the girls waking up. “Yang?” Blake’s quiet voice rang in her ears. “Are you okay?”. Of course Blake had heard her, the girl had incredible hearing. Yang didn’t respond, crying even harder. Blake shuffled out of her bed and looked at Yang. “Can I---do you want me to hold you or something? I just...I feel like it’s cruel to just watch…”  


Yang shrugged, unable to form coherent words. Blake crawled up into the bed, slowly and gently holding Yang. Though the cat faunus didn’t have nearly as much brute strength as Yang, she was still strong. Yang felt her hold not just around her, but a hold on her heart. The eye in the storm that raged within her. Yang buried her face into Blake’s shoulder, still not letting Blake actually see her cry. “F-fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Yang pulled away for a moment to mumble out.  


“It’s alright. It’s okay.” Blake cooed. Yang knew that Blake didn’t really know what she was doing entirely, but it was the thought that counted, and that seemed to be enough to soothe her for a bit. “Do you...do you wanna talk about it?” Yang shook her head at this, and Blake just nodded, understanding. They both had their own share of stories they never wished to tell. Like how Yang refused to talk about what happened in the vault in detail. “I know I won’t ever...entirely understand what happened...but just know that I’m sorry.” Oh no, Blake was crying now too. Yang furrowed her brow and looked Blake in the eyes.  


“I know you are. And I know you’re not leaving me again.” Yang murmured out. Their roles had reversed now, and Yang was comforting Blake. They both took a moment to wipe their own tears off of their faces, and looked at each other.  


“Everything that’s happening is just...so crazy. I just want some peace for once.” Blake mumbled. Yang could hear the struggle to keep her voice from cracking. “Actually, maybe not peace. Peace is hard to come by, and takes far too long. Maybe just something steady, something certain.”. Yang had half the mind to act on her feelings then, to kiss Blake then and there. It would be something certain for her then, in that moment. It would be reassurance that Yang was there for her, and vice versa.  


Without real control on her body anymore, Yang moved closer, holding Blake’s head in her hands. Their lips touched softly, Yang afraid of scaring Blake off. Blake pulled back after a moment, breathless. “Gods, I’m sorry, I just did that without thinking---”  


“No, it’s good.” Blake put a hand on Yang’s shoulder. “Great, even.” Blake teased Yang and bit, and the blonde felt her cheeks go red hot.  


“That was an accident!” Yang protested. Blake laughed, and their lips met again this time, much more desperately. Just to feel each other, to reassure the other that they were there. They’d definitely have to talk about this in the morning.


End file.
